Blood stained liars
by K0N-sama
Summary: Gensokyo was thriving with happiness-the government protected it against criminals who liked to play a game called danmaku. 500 years later Yuka, sees something that makes her wonder who the real criminals are, who are the innocents and the ones who a telling a big fat lie... Government or so-called criminals? Rated T for language and violence.(OC as well guys...)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, me again.**

**Nothing much to say, except that I don't own Touhou and other characters are mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why not!" asked a girl, about fifteen - her orange hair was tied up by white ribbon. She wore a thigh length navy blue skirt, with a mid-drift of the same colour - a white flannelette shirt underneath the mid-drift prevented the girl from freezing. White socks up to her knees and black leather boots - tied up with strong fabric.

"Because, I would get into serious trouble and you could get _killed._" replied a girl, dressed as a shrine maiden. Her brown hair - when it wasn't tied up with a thin red ribbon it reached all the way down to her back.

The red head stepped back - her green eyes drilling into the girls brown ones.

"Wanna fight" asked the orange haired girl.

"Bring it on" muttered the brunette, brining out two swords sheathed at her belt. While the red head brought out twin sets of revolvers.

"Fighting again? Yuka, Mary." they two turned their heads to a woman in her twenties - her hair was light blue and reached to her shoulder blades. Her dress was one of a peasants, light pink and sewn in many places, brown peasants shoes covered her feet.

And her eyes were of the most beautiful sky blue.

"Karin-san!" they both exclaimed and hid their weapons.

"How are you girls," she greeted the two nicely. "I just came to drop some things off, oh and I made some blankets for you two - since it's so cold without the sun."

"Yeah, I wonder what the sun looks like" muttered Mary, her orange hair swaying in the cold wind.

The shrine maiden looked over the land that she protected, it was barren - there was a lake, polluted with the remains of an old mansion. Apparently it was haunted. There were old remains of what the long-lived yokai called The Bright Times.

It was a time when that dark layer of dirt never existed over the country. It was a time when you could see the sun. A time when the culprit of spring disappearing, a red mist covering the land and blocking out the sun could get along with the people who solved such things.

That was Gensokyo back then.

Gensokyo now is covered with pollution, a massive castle - the place where unfair laws were made. The shrine maiden before Gensokyo fell was amazing - Reimu Hakurei, a vandal of a shrine maiden who cheated money out of the residents with her powers.

There were others as well, Marisa Kirisame - a thief who killed on sight, she lived in a forest with her partner in crime, Alice Margatroid.

The unfair judge - Shikieiki Yamaxandu, who judged people wrongly. Yuka despised these criminals. Soon the government caught them and executed them, the ones who survived and are roaming around this day doing who knows what - they cast a terrible curse on Gensokyo. That it would be dark forever, and polluted.

The criminals had powers called spell cards and played games called danmaku. Danmaku is illegal, magical weapons are only allowed to those working for the government. The remaining criminals were deadly and ferocious, they defended them-selves - but strangely didn't kill any soldiers.

Was it because they were sorry and wanted to repent - but still wanted revenge on their friends?

No one knows, but the Bright Times was when the sun was out and people could tell the difference between night and day. When people could travel freely their only fear the criminals, the government were our protectors.

"Yuka-chan! You want some tea?" asked Karin, she turned around to see her boiling some water.

"Oi!" yelled Yuka, "supplies are limited thanks to that robbery from those criminals!"

"Oh come on!" said Mary, "They were alive 500 years ago - it's obviously impersonators!"

Yuka rolled her eyes and joined her friends, as she sitting down she asked:

"Where are Naomi and Hibiki?"

"Who knows?" replied Mary.

"Maybe they're in a government meeting" suggested Yuka softly, her blue eyes gazing down towards the ground.

**A FEW HOURS LATER:**

Karin walked towards her house in the woods, even wild yokai didn't with in five meters of her. Those who did _died._

Today that happened to a yokai, it was getting cocky and decided to attack the human looking woman.

It jumped towards her as a dark shadow, white long teeth sharpened. Karin caught it by it's head and began to crush it's skull.

_"I will...kill them...for what they did...for what they did to my sister, my friend...Reimu and everyone else..." _she growled, her blue eyes turned bight red as the skull pulverized.

Looking at what remained of the yokai, and threw it in the bush.

"Karin-san! You left this behind!" she heard a voice behind her, turning around and acting surprised - her eye colour turning back to normal.

"Oh thank-you, Yuka!" she said receiving a blanket she was showing the two girls how to make.

"That's ok!" she said smiling and flew off.

"Close one" muttered Karin under her breath.

Yuka flew away, back to her shrine - being careful not to get too close to the pollution. She was terrified, what did she just see Karin do?

Karin looked helpless against such a large creature and yet she crushed it's skull like an egg, could she be one of those terrible criminals?

Yuka decided she wouldn't tell the government yet, she had to find out more first.

And there was no way in hell she was doing it alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi this is the second chapter of Blood Stained Liars.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou.**

**KageNoYoko: Yeah, I re-read it and almost passed out at how terrible it was...**

* * *

Everything about her was old.

Her wrinkled face, glasses cracked from age, her blue hair was getting paler by the day. The old woman wore a black dress, it was as if it was made from shadows.

This woman's name was Aoi, she had no last name.

After all the prime-minister of Gensokyo was forbidden to have a last name.

Aoi glared down at two fifteen year old girls with cold stone eyes. One wore an expensive sky blue silk dress, with white lace underneath - a thick, long piece of silk ribbon was tied around her waste and her shoes were a shiny, dark blue. Her white hair was shoulder length, with her fringe kept back neatly behind her ear and her eyes seemed to glow a red colour against her pale skin.

The girl - Naomi, looked to her left at her partner Hibiki.

Hibiki wore a mid thigh black skirt, her shoulder-less shirt was black as well. Two black ribbons tied up her strawberry-blonde hair, shiny black leather boots covered her shins - fingerless gloves covered her hand which tapped against her thigh in frustration.

After all this hall, the place where laws were made without consideration of others was really, boring.

Hibiki's green eyes meet Aoi stone cold ones, she was ignoring Naomi completely.

"Girls, as you may already know - the curse on this land is great" Aoi started.

"Yes it is ma'am" replied Hibiki, cringing at the elbow in the ribs got from an annoyed Naomi.

"Thank-you for the comment Hibiki, as I was saying the curse on this land is great and the people who cast this curse must be eliminated. Going with that there was a robbery by one or more of those wretched criminals, investigators have identified two of them. Fujiwara no Mokou and Kaguya Houraisan were the two who broke in and some valuable items"

"Pardon me ma'am, but what did they steal?" Asked Naomi.

"Spell-cards, if you really must know" replied Aoi, "I want you to hunt them down and bring them here."

"What a bout killing on sight? Remember that is one of the many rules for us," questioned Hibiki.

"They are immortal, therefore they cannot die. We might be able to interrogate them and get information out of them" Aoi pushed her glasses up her crooked nose.

"Is that all ma'am" Naomi asked politely.

"Yes, you are dismissed" Aoi, stood up and walked away. The tension in the room gone, both of the girls let out a huge sigh of relief.

"You are sooooooo lucky" Naomi glared at Hibiki, but there was no one to talk to as the latter was already out in the marble hallway, singing some strange song.

_The maiden and the teleporter._

_The witch and the doll-maker._

_The devil and the dog._

_The ghost and the gardener._

_The two who never die._

_The judge and the rower._

_The hero's drink under the cherry blossoms._

_And the culprits join them in glee._

_Some will be eliminated, some will hide._

_Being lifted from the darkness, given confidence._

_They will rise up high again,_

_and push away the darkness that covers the light._

"And I don't know the rest of the poem" shouted Hibiki.

"What was that?" asked Naomi, Hibiki turned around and smiled.

"It's a secret" she whispered.

In a shrine at the top of a million stairs, a young girl with neatly cut, white hair stood under a blooming cherry blossom. A puffy white thing, which was actually her ghost circled around her, as if it wanted to tell her something.

Twin swords across her back and a green dress with white cotton making up her puffy sleeves and underlining her dress to keep her warm. She wore a headband with a black ribbon off center in her hair. Black buckle-ups with white socks protected her feet.

The ghosts in the garden enjoyed the cherry blossoms, they were flowering so nicely. The pink flowers lightening the mood a bit.

Youmu Konpaku smiled at the ghosts having a good time, it wouldn't last for long. As she made her way towards the shrine she wondered what had happened to Lily White, the fairy always seemed to put her in a good mood. Youmu remembered Lily flying around at one of the many drinking yelling 'Spring is here! It's spring!".

Youmu no longer had a master to attend to, just the garden and looking after the ghosts. Her master had gone missing, she couldn't possibly be dead. Maybe she should look for her.

No it was too dangerous.

Then again, she was sure she had spotted Remillia on her last trip down there, 50 years ago.

Youmu sighed, maybe she should go out and look.

Yuka woke up from her nap, she was sure someone had just entered Gensokyo, she had felt it. The power was immense, where though? Where was it coming from?

The shrine maiden rushed outside, and figured out that the power was coming from above and straight _down_. Pin pointing it's location Yuka began to fly towards it, drawing out her katakana's. Then she saw it, a massive hole opened up in the pollution - it was five kilometers in diameter and in the centre she saw a white haired girl flying straight down. A large circle of bright light covered the land, and Yuka looked up to see a bright glowing thing. It burned her eyes, but she kept looking at it - white light, with a beautiful blue sky.

It only lasted for a second though, as the pollution covered it up - Yuka wanted to see more of the sky she had learnt about when she was training to be shrine maiden.

_"See this photo Yuka?" an old lady asked._

_"Yes, yes! What is it called?" asked an excited five year old._

_"It's called the sky and that orb is called the Sun...The pollution covers it up" replied the woman._

_"Really, thats sad. You know what grandma?! I'm gonna fly above the pollution and see the sun!" the young girl yelled._

_"Ahhhhh, that's a good goal..." the old woman trailed off._

Snapping out of her daydream Yuka shook her head - she would think about that later, her priority was the mysterious girl. Yuka increased her speed and aimed straight for that girl.

_She looks around my age, but still that power coming from her. She is definitely _not _fifteen, and that white puffy thing looks edible...OH SHIT. _Yuka's thoughts were cut off when she collided with the girl.

Both girls were cursing as they untangled themselves from each other, when the white haired girl pushed away, her face paled and she drew one of her swords - she had obviously recognised Yuka.

Ready to fight, Yuka signaled her to come.

"Yuka Kizami, yours?" asked Yuka as the girl came towards her at full force.

"Youmu Konpaku" the girl replied and they collided.

* * *

**Hey! How was it?**

**Terrible right?**

**Yuka's probably gonna start wondering about who is lying after her fight with Konpaku...and who do you think Karin is?**

**RR plz! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is da next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou**

**Ze OC's are mine.**

Swords clashed, sparks flew and explosions erupted on the horizon.

Karin watched as the pair fought, Yuka was fighting a girl with white hair. Something was wrong, there was something coming towards her little house.

Two girls were running towards her, one with white hair and multiple red bows in it and one with straight black hair. One wore long red overalls and a white long-sleeve, the other was holding up a long skirt and wore a pink shirt.

Karin knew who they were and prepared for something major to happen, these two were always causing trouble.

"OI, WE NEED TO HIDE" Mokou yelled, Karin rolled her eyes - of course they did.

She opened her door as the two rushed inside, Kaguya popped her head out.

"You might need to get rid of them" she pointed at three guards running towards her house. They hand't seen Kaguya and Mokou enter her house though.

"I could invite them in for tea then sna- oh, shit" Karin stopped in mid speech to see Hibiki and Naomi running behind the guards.

As the guards ran up to Karin, Hibiki and Naomi ran up to her.

"Karin, did you see two girls with long hair run past here?" Hibiki asked, Karin smiled.

"I can't say until you give me an accurate description" she said.

Meanwhile...

Yuka spun and dodged all the attacks from Youmu, she could already tell that Youmu had this fight in the palm of her hand. Her dark blue reflected off the back of Yuka's blade, Youmu had disappeared and was behind her. Spinning she barely managed to block the oncoming attack.

"Shit" Yuka muttered and stumbled backwards, if it kept up like this Yuka would only have a few more minutes left.

Youmu, seeing that Yuka could dodge or block her attacks, narrowed her eyes and focused directly on knocking the girl out. Youmu didn't have time for this at all, she need to look for her master and see if anyone else was nearby.

Looking around, she spotted what remained of the Forest of Magic and the Bamboo Forest. The Village was still intact, Keine would've been happy about that.

Yuka saw Youmu's distraction and rushed at her, aiming her katakana's directly towards Youmu's neck and heart. The ghost girl, shocked at the sudden rush attempted to dodge it, but she was a few seconds to late.

Blood fell towards the ground and splattered directly in-between Karin and the two girls. Looking above them, they saw Yuka stabbing her swords directly into the neck and chest of a girl with white hair.

A girl with very long white hair.

"What the.." Yuka trailed off to see a girl with long white hair and red overalls standing in front of Youmu, her white shirt being stained with the blood running down her body.

The disturbing part is that she was smiling.

"Hey" Mokou started, looking down at her shirt. "Do you know how goddamn hard it is to remove bloodstains from white shirts?"

Yuka stared wide eyed, not noticing a woman with black hair raise her fist above Yuka's head.

Youmu stepped out from behind Mokou, unharmed and completely calm.

"If your wondering, they're immortal." Youmu said, looking directly into Yuka's eyes.

"They're..." Yuka muttered, she said they're - that means there is more than one...

The woman behind Yuka brought her fist down, and missed as Yuka jumped back pulling the katakana's out of Mokou.

The woman stumbled, Yuka recognised a pink shirt and an extremely long skirt. Mokou jumped forwards as Kaguya regained her balance and punched Yuka in the stomach. Sending the poor girl flying backwards, managing to use her magic and get her self flying again Yuka looked up, holding her stomach.

Only to see Kaguya's face directly in front of hers.

"Hello!" she smiled, and smacked Yuka down towards the ground on an angle. She was sent flying directly towards the ruins of the mansion below her.

As she lost consciousness Yuka saw Youmu reaching out to her, attempting to slow down her descent. Closing her eyes Yuka hoped for the best as she passed the roof of the mansion.

Youmu grabbed Yuka's clothing and slowed down the falling girl, just enough so she only heard a few cracks as she hit the floor of the mansion. Landing next to her, Youmu checked her vitals. She was still breathing, luckily.

Looking around the mansion, Youmu found no sign of the vampire that used to live here.

She had been walking around for hours, trying to find the room which had some bandages in it. Getting lost along the way, Youmu finally found the kitchen and searched the cupboards, looking for bandages. It was getting late, remembering how bright it was when she entered the main part of Gensokyou and how long she had been in the mansion. Youmu guessed it had been a couple of hours.

Noticing the lack of use of the tea storage room, Youmu decided that Remillia hand't been around for a while.

_Maybe she abandoned it after the battle... _Youmu thought as she walked back towards Yuka with bandages, only to see Remillia standing over her.

Trying to remain clam so the vampire wouldn't smell her fear, Youmu quickened her paced. Watching the vampire looking down over her, her red eyes were half closed and her wings were drooping downwards.

Also noticing the fact that Remillia was in a long flannelette gown. It covered her arms and was decorated with frills, she wore light pink socks. Matching the colour of her sleeping gown.

Clearing her throat, Youmu walked towards the not-so-young vampire and bent down to Yuka. Placing the bandages beside her, she looked at Remillia. Her half-closed red eyes met hers, smirking the vampire turned around and walked away a few steps.

"Your too kind" she whispered, the silence made her rich voice sound as if she shouted it.

Youmu narrowed her eyes, as Remillia walked back towards a large hole in the wall of the mansion.

"So you abandoned this place?" Youmu asked, as she treated Yuka's wounds.

"Yes and no, I do come here for certain things" Remillia replied.

Processing this, Youmu saw Remillia body turn into a black mass and formed a larger body. The body of a poor peasant, turning around the vampire looked at the girl.

Frowning slightly, Remillia tilted her head,

"You might want to keep her, I could've sworn her fate just changed into something completely different than to what it was." she said, her wings formed and she flew off into the darkness. She wasn't heading towards the village though.

Looking down at Yuka, Youmu considered what Remillia said. She sighed heavily.

So much for trying to find Yuyuko.

**Please notify me of any spelling mistakes!**

**Thankyou for reading, please R&amp;R!**

**ihaveliterallynoideawhattowriteformynextchapterbutiwilltry**


End file.
